6-Second Clips
by shogi-king
Summary: Eren, a popular user on Vine for his 6-second clips of himself and his owl, Levi, wakes up not to find himself being pecked by a beak as he usually would have, but rather, a pair of lips.


It was nearing eleven o'clock at night when the teen had started replying to comments on his videos. They were mostly just "Thank you's", however, because his comments generally consisted of girls crazing over how adorable his peppered black and grey pygmy owl was.

"You're so popular, Levi," he said to the creature, who closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of Eren's knuckles caressing the top of his head. Upon seeing a comment by his friend Jean — or rather, his 'enemy', as Eren would call him, however, the soothing kneading of his head through his feathers stopped abruptly, making the owl turn back to Eren with questioning orbs.

"What the fuck, Horseface," the boy muttered, jabbing at his phone's screen with the pads of his thumbs. Hearing that the boy on the other end of the line had picked up the call, he practically growled, "I won't post a video of Mikasa _sleeping, _you creep-"

"Dude, calm down, it's not even that big of a request."

"You shut your cocky ass face, Kirschtein! Once I tell Mikasa— I swear man-"

"What? Ooh, you're going to tell her? I am _so_ scared. Tell me more, Eren. I'm fucking _shaking."_

_Are you hearing this right now? _The male with brown hair mouthed to the owl, who only blinked back at him. "Oh my g- Why do I even tolerate you? You're a fucking horseface, so I would see why you would want to see someone hit the hay, right?"

"Wow. Did you just insult me and make a pun with an idiom? Seems that shit-for-brains actually knows something after all."

"I know more than you! It's pretty clear. I mean, I'm smart enough not to dye my hair looking all crappy like yours!"

"Fuck you, Eren!" Jean raised his voice, groaned, then proceeded by ending the call.

Eren slammed his pillow down onto his bed, causing Levi to flutter elsewhere, but not too far away from his owner. "Damn it, that guy pisses me off so much."

* * *

><p>For Levi, it was harder to wake Eren up when he suddenly seemed to have lost his beak. In fact, much to his bewilderment, his features were much more similar to Eren's than his typical "bird friends", as one of his owner's visitors had called the crows the other day. Which, by the way, literally ruffled his feathers. Crows were hideous and noisy, in his humble opinion.<p>

The situation that he was currently in, however, was much more irritating than the last. Typically, Eren should have been awake by now; it usually just took one nip from Levi's beak to get him out of his bed. Right now, though, it didn't seem to be as effective.

In spite of that, Levi wasn't one to give up, so he shut his eyes and tried to poke at Eren with what his human-type beak on the cheek. Steel-gray eyes watched intently as he finally heard a sound from his owner.

"Good morning, Levi," the teen mumbled into his pillow, his face half-covered. His owner was slow when it came to waking up, Levi had concluded after multiple experiences. The beakless "owl" nuzzled a close-eyed Eren on the cheek fondly.

"Wha-" Turquoise-like eyes widened and Eren sat up, leaving a dejected human laying on his bed. "Who are you?!" He took a quick scan of his room. The door was closed. "Where's Levi?!"

The stranger, who had been giving him quite an intimidating stare— and much to Eren's horror, was _naked_, did not respond, but merely cocked his head.

"Dude, my owl, the little grey one! Where is he? Plus, where the fuck are your clothes?!"

"I…" Levi tried, "I am Levi…?" Making sounds as a bird was definitely easier, it was only one tone most of the time, but he could control his volume. The language of the humans, though, was easy for him. Although he couldn't reply back before, he could understand, for Eren spoke to him all day. It was soothing, unlike the sound of the crows outside of his owner's apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eren posted a video of half of the face of a young man with silver-colored eyes peering at his reflection on the screen.<p>

_**hey guys, so it turns out that Levi could turn into a human or something?**_

He reclined lazily on his pillows with Levi sitting between his legs. It was like a normal evening, replying to comments with his owl perched on a pillow in the middle of Eren's legs as the top of his head was being petted— except, Levi was now a human. It wasn't so bad, though, Eren had smiled fondly at the thought, because his friend was still smaller.

All happy thoughts were lost when he read the first comment: **_He can live at my place if you don't have enough room there ;-)_**

"Honestly, Jean-"

"Hey," Levi grabbed Eren's phone, hearing a gasp from the other end of the line in response.

"Whoa," Jean started, "are you-"

"Can you shut up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Glad that I'm able to finally contribute to both the SnK and EreRi fandoms! <strong>

**This is just a short drabble, but I felt a strong will to write something like this based off of those cute owl Vines that I've been seeing lately. I'd love to hear what you think about this short fic! :-)**


End file.
